Stratoscuro
by Schwarzien.D'Seventh
Summary: Suatu organisasi kriminal yang tak diketahui jelas siapa pemimpinnya. Pekerjaan mereka: menghilangkan ketidak-adilan oleh para pejabat. Di mana Sena masuk di antara semua ini? Siapakah mereka yang di sebut 'L'Archetipo' di sini? Re write of Little Murder.


Stratoscuro

Warning: AU, OOCnezz, beberapa OC mungkin, darah, mention of killing, child abuse dan beberapa kegiatan kriminal. Yang umurnya di bawah 15 disarankan untuk tidak membaca ini ya.

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 bukan punya saya baik dulu, sekarang mau pun di masa depan. Sedih kan ya? Hiks. *ditampol sepatu boots*

A/N: Ini complete rewrite-nya Little Murderer. Karena yang lama plot-nya gak sesuai sama yang saya inginkan, saya rombak abis-abisan. Jadi gini dah. Silakan dibaca dengan menanggung resiko sendiri *maksud?*.

_.:o0O0o:._

_Prologue – Return of the Highness_

Angin malam bertiup kencang, sungguh dingin menusuk tulang. Langit pun kelam, bintang dan rembulan tertutup oleh awan kelabu yang tebal. Suara jangkrik satu-satunya yang memecah keheningan malam itu.

Di kegelapan malam, sesosok kecil menyelinap keluar dari sebuah rumah dua tingkat sederhana. Sekilas tak terlihat keanehan dari sosok itu selain dari cara jalannya yang terpincang.

Sosok itu berjalan dengan menyeret kakinya, terseok-seok namun pasti. Hanya satu yang ada di pikirannya. _Ia harus pergi dari rumah itu._

Tes…. Tes…. Tes….

Cairan kental menetes-netes dari tubuhnya, entah dari mana asalnya.

Ia berhenti beratus-ratus meter dari rumah tadi, tepat di bawah sinar lampu. Kini terlihat jelas alasan mengapa ia berjalan terpincang dan mengapa cairan kental terus menetes dari tubuhnya.

Darah.

Merah pekat menetes dari dahinya. Rambutnya—yang awalnya berwarna coklat—menempel ke kepalanya dan mengubah warnanya menjadi marun kehitaman. Matanya tertutup sebelah akibat luka sayat di atas mata kirinya. Pipinya lebam, seperti memakai _blush-on_ berwarna ungu.

Lukanya tak berhenti di situ. Baju yang digunakannya melekat di tubuhnya karena darah yang merembes keluar dari luka di perutnya. Dan lagi, dilihat dari keadaannya, salah satu pergelangan kakinya terkilir.

Sosok itu mendesah pelan, menyandarkan bahunya ke dinding. Diangkatnya satu tangannya—di pergelangannya terdapat pula bekas keunguan—dan diusapnya wajahnya perlahan. Ia tak berani menyentuh luka-lukanya. Takut akan terjangkit infeksi.

Dia berhenti sebentar lalu tertawa pahit.

'Yang benar saja. Infeksi? Haha.'

Mendesah, ia melanjutkan perjalanan tak menyenangkan itu.

'Paling tidak aku berhasil kabur dari rumah. Dan dari pria itu. Ha! Akhirnya aku bisa bebas. Hei dunia! Aku, Kobayakawa Sena, bebas!'

Ia tertawa pahit lagi. 'Ha, bebas apanya? Paling tak sampai seminggu lagi aku akan ditemukan di suatu got, membusuk.'

Ia memandangi langit kelam yang mengatapi bumi. Senyum palsu terpasang di wajahnya. Mungkin, hanya mungkin, ia akan menemukan manusia sepertinya. Yang sudah merasakan bagaimana pahitnya dunia ini. Ya, mungkin saja…

Pandangannya menggelap dan—

BRUK

_.:o0O0o:._

Bangun dalam keadaan terikat dan dibekap bukanlah hal yang aneh lagi bagi seorang Kobayakawa Sena. Sena bahkan tak akan kaget apabila seseorang memotong pakaiannya dan bermain dengan tubuhnya. Mengapa? Karena begitulah kehidupan yang dialaminya selama tiga tahun.

Hidaka Hanzai, seorang pemabuk yang dipanggilnya—dengan tak sukarela tentunya—_Otoo-san(1)_, seringkali memperlakukannya seperti budak belian yang bisa digunakan semaunya.

Namun Sena tak kunjung merasakan pisau dingin membelai kulitnya seraya mengoyak pakaiannya.

Sena berusaha bergerak, mencoba untuk melonggarkan kain yang membekap mulutnya.

Tap, tap, tap.

Sena berhenti bergerak, nafasnya menjadi tak teratur. Ia mulai panik, khawatir kalau ayahnya ternyata belum mati. Ia kemudian merasakan tangan dingin dengan jemari kurus menggenggam bahunya. Refleks menendang dan ia berontak.

Tangan di bahunya hilang.

"Diam, _chibi_! Kalau kau berontak lukamu bisa terbuka lagi!" bentak seseorang—sepertinya si pemilik tangan.

Sena menjadi tenang mendengar suara asing itu. 'Bukan Hanzai…. Tapi, suara itu—sepertinya pernah dengar…'

Ia lalu merasakan tarikan dari belakang kepalanya, dan sedetik kemudian kain yang membungkamnya terlepas. Ia menarik nafas lega. Dibekap memang sudah biasa baginya, tapi tetap saja perasaan menyesakkan seakan tak bisa bernafas itu tak pernah hilang.

Ia terdiam sebentar, menanti apabila penawannya akan melepaskan kain yang menutup kedua matanya. Beberapa detik berlalu dan tak ada perubahan. Sena menghela nafas pasrah. Yah, paling tidak mulutnya bebas.

"Si-siapa k-k-kau?"

Sena tersentak mendengar kekehan yang menyahut pertanyaannya. Suara kekehan itu terdengar mengerikan, membuat bulu kuduk merinding. Seakan-akan membawa bencana buruk bagi yang mendengarnya. Mungkin ia terdengar berlebihan, tapi begitulah yang dirasakannya. Amarah Hanzai pun tak sebanding dengan suara tawa itu.

"Namaku Hiruma Youichi. Ingat aku?" pertanyaan yang diungkapkan tepat di sebelah telinganya itu membuatnya bergidik, entah kenapa.

Beberapa detik ia terdiam, mencerna informasi yang diberikan. Hiruma Youichi…. Hiruma, Hiru—tunggu dulu! Hiruma Youichi?

"H-Hi-Hiruma?"

Kekehan itu kembali terdengar dan Sena berusaha dengan sia-sia untuk menjauh dari Hiruma. Perlahan, jemari kurus namun kuat melingkar di lehernya, menekan perlahan batang tenggorokannya. Perlahan tapi pasti, Sena mulai kehilangan kemampuan untuk bernafas. Wajahnya mulai membiru mendingin akibat aliran darah yang tak lancar.

"U-ugh…"

"Kau tahu berapa lama aku menghabiskan waktuku mencarimu, _chibi_? Hm? Tahu apa yang sudah kulakukan untuk mengetahui keberadaanmu, hah?"

Hiruma menambah tekanan pada tangannya, membuat Sena lebih kesusahan bernafas. Paru-parunya panas, seakan terbakar. Ia bisa merasa kalau kesadarannya mulai menghilang.

'Ugh…. K-kalau begini terus aku bisa mati…. Kh….'

"H-Hiru… Kh…"

Ia merasa jemari di lehernya menekan lebih kuat. Sena berusaha keras mengambil oksigen di udara. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Hiruma. Ia membuka mulutnya dan dengan suara yang tak lebih dari bisikan ia berkata,

"Hi…ruma… _Gomen(2)…_"

Dan membiarkan dirinya jatuh ke jurang ketidaksadaran. Ia tak sempat mendengar suara Hiruma membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

_.:o0O0o:._

Shijimano Arisu adalah seorang gadis berusia enam belas tahun dengan kemampuan untuk meng-hack yang sangat hebat. Ia bertugas di sektor _Spy and Information Sector—_disingkat SIS—sebagai salah seorang dari penyelidik utama yang bertugas mengumpulkan informasi bagi organisasi. Ia memiliki intuisi yang tajam. Seringkali organisasi terselamatkan dari diketahui keberadaannya oleh pihak berwenang karenanya.

Tapi ada beberapa kekurangan Arisu yang sangat dibenci anggota-anggota lainnya. Arisu suka menganggap kalau dirinya tahu semua tentang anggota organisasi. Ia suka mencari tahu dan ikut campur dalam masalah mereka. Hal inilah yang membuatnya sering dicela. Namun hal ini pula yang membuatnya sangat terinformasi. Pengetahuannya tentang para anggota mungkin hanya dikalahkan oleh tiga orang, pemimpin organisasi, ketua SIS, dan Hiruma Youichi.

Itu sebabnya, ketika ia mendengar kalau Hiruma Youichi kembali membawa seseorang yang merupakan seorang _L'Archetipo(3) _ia terkejut setengah mati.

Ia pernah membaca, di berkas lama organisasi, bahwa dulu organisasi ini hanyalah kelompok kecil yang ingin membalas dendam pada pejabat bejat. Dituliskan di berkas itu kalau anggotanya dulu hanyalah beberapa anak-anak, berusia antara sepuluh hingga lima belas tahun. Setelah organisasi bertambah besar, kebanyakan _L'Archetipo _memutuskan untuk keluar.

_L'Archetipo _yang tetap berada di organisasi hanya dua, Hiruma Youichi dan Kongo Agon. Sebenarnya pemimpin juga termasuk, tapi tak ada yang tahu siapa pemimpin mereka. Kalau menurut Arisu sendiri sih, Hiruma-lah orangnya. Siapa lagi yang bisa mengelola organisasi seperti ini kalau bukan Hiruma?

Kembali ke masalah _L'Archetipo_. Arisu memandang sosok tak sadarkan diri itu dengan ragu. Dia tahu untuk tidak menilai orang dari luarnya saja, tapi melihat sosok kecil dan penuh luka sang pemuda dengan mudah menimbulkan keraguan dalam dirinya.

Ia berpaling, menatap Hiruma yang sedang bersandar ke dinding ruang kesehatan. "Hiruma, bukannya aku berprasangka padanya, tapi apa kau yakin dia salah satu _L'Archetipo_? Kalau dilihat dari sifat _L'Archetipo _yang tersisa, sepertinya _L'Archetipo _itu terdiri dari orang-orang yang…tak kenal ampun. _No offense!_" tambahnya buru-buru begitu melihat Hiruma memandang tajam ke arahnya.

'Dia seram…'

Tiba-tiba, tanpa permberitahuan dan sebab apa pun, Hiruma tertawa. Arisu tahu tawa apa itu. Tawa itu, apabila seorang target yang mendengar, maka mereka tak akan hidup untuk mendengarnya kedua kalinya. Apabila bukan target, itu berarti Hiruma sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk. Sangat buruk.

Mengetahui hal itu, Arisu dengan terburu-buru keluar dari ruangan itu menggunakan alasan yang paling logis, 'Ah, aku harus kembali kerja. Permisi!'.

Hiruma menyeringai, memandanginya sampai pintu tertutup sebelum mata emerald-nya berpindah ke sosok di tempat tidur. "Aku tahu kau sudah sadar. Jangan pura-pura."

Perlahan satu mata sang _L'Archetipo _terbuka. Pupil hitam pekat bertemu dengan hijau emerald. Hiruma tertawa, merasa sangat senang. _'Ah, akhirnya setelah tiga tahun.'_

"Selamat datang kembali, _Altezza(4)._"

_.:o0O0o:._

Yap, prolog selesai. Pendek ya? ^^a

Terima kasih kepada yang telah membaca fic gak jelas ini. Dan seperti yang bisa kalian lihat di atas, fic ini berubah dari pembunuh anak-anak jadi pembunuh remaja, beda-beda tipis lah *author ditimpuk sendal*. Ehehe. Review?

Ngomong-ngomong, waktu baca bagian Hiruma nyekek Sena ada yang ngerasa suasana sho-ai gak? Saya ngerasa… ==a *lu nya aja yang fujo! (dilempar batu)*

_.:o0O0o:._Glossario_.:o0O0o:._

(1) Otoo-san = ayah, bapak, papa, abah, babeh, terserah pilih yang mana. ^w^

(2) Gomen = maaf. Masa gak tau?

(3) L'Archetipo = the archetype, contoh yang sempurna.

(4) Altezza = duh, sebenernya kalau ini di translate-kan juga kalian bakal tahu sebagian besar plotnya, tapi whatever dah. Altezza itu bahasa italia-nya kebesaran, umm, yanno Your Highness? Ring a bell? C:

Sekian prologue dari Stratoscuro. Jaa na! *lambai-lambai*


End file.
